magifandomcom-20200222-history
Baal Arc
The Baal Arc is the second arc in the Adventure of Sinbad manga series. This arc deals with Sinbad trying to capture the first Dungeon, Baal, after a meeting with a mysterious traveler, Yunan. Summary The Dungeon's Conquest Yunan 9 years have passed since Badr's death. A Commander comments that the most fearsome thing as a soldier is to lose pride as a Parthevian soldier. He encourages them to advance to conquer a Dungeon, what were trying to do both Parthevian and Reim's soldiers. Somewhere else, Sinbad saves some women from the thieves, for what he is thanked. He offers his help with escorting them, but it's impossible. Instead, he is offered a fruits, but when one of the girls opens a barrel, she notices a weird guy inside. Afterwards, he introduces himself as Yunan, a traveler. He thanks Sinbad for clearing their misunderstanding and adds that he didn't know that sitting in a barrel isn't right without asking first, since it was such a comfortable place. The two of them go back to Sinbad's village. Sinbad is warmly welcomed by the villagers as Badr's last words changed their way of thinking. Yunan is also accepted because it's Sinbad's decision. Elsewhere, two soldiers are complaining that they have to stay in such a place, what isn't liked by their leader, Captain Dragul. After that, the soldiers, commanded by Dragul, look for Sinbad. Yunan and Esra Meanwhile, Sinbad comes to already awaken Yunan and gives him a breakfast. After he leaves, Yunan talks with ill Esra. She is in a bad shape, so Yunan helps her a little. During the talk, Esra says about Sinbad being special and asks Yunan to guide him if something ever happens to him, what shocks Yunan, but he agrees when Esra adds that it's because of his experience as a traveler. Then, a news comes that Sinbad has troubles with military, so Yunan goes in Esra's place. Dragul and Sinbad Dragul is hurting Sinbad for refusing to enlist into the military. Dragul notices that in the Tison Village there are only women and children, which is not enough workforce, what makes Sinbad angry. Dragul thinks that workforce is military service, but Sinbad retorts that his father and other men never came back, stating that he won't enlist. Dragul says about Dungeon and leaves. The King's Power Afterwards, Sinbad explains Parthevia's situation to Yunan, and about Dungeons and its victims. He thinks that he can't die, but whichever he'll choose the Dungeon or resisting, he's going to die. Sinbad screams that unless the country changes everyone will suffer, but Sinbad himself can do nothing. Yunan disagrees but adds that right now, he lacks power: the king's power to change the world. Sinbad laughs off Yunan's said power, but he would take it if it existed. Yunan tells him that this power is in the Dungeon, and Sinbad decides to go for it. After that, Yunan bids Sinbad a farewell for three days. Badr's Memento After coming home, Sinbad can't bear himself to tell Esra what he wants to do. Esra however gives him Badr's sword and says that he can't be always considerate of her. She tells him that she will be fine and to go accomplish what he has to. Dragul's Mission In Parthevia Empire Palace, Dragul is appointed as commander of dungeon conquest, what doesn't make him happy. He thinks that his older brothers would never be appointed such a mission, what is overheard by the Princess Serendine Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia, who is his childhood friend. Dragul promises her to get a good results, but Serendine proudly tells him her nickname given to her by scared enemy, and in this name, she won't forgive him if he dies. This gives Dragul a resolution. Entering the Dungeon Parthevia's soldiers notices that everyone but Sinbad are present. Sinbad appears from behind and screams that he will be the one to conquer the Dungeon. Yunan then guides him into Baal's Sacred Gate. Sinbad says that he is grateful for what Yunan did and wants to meet him again. After Sinbad's departure, Yunan wonders who Sinbad will become with Dungeon's power but even though he's looking forward to it, he's terrified. Meanwhile, Dragul orders his troops to advance and to not lose Sinbad. Inside Baal's Dungeon Sinbad goes through the light towards the inside of Dungeon. He is amazed by his appearance. He then notices Dragul and his two soldiers getting beaten and killed by monsters. He saves Dragul, but without any reason, what isn't liked by him. Sinbad thinks that Dragul himself is a kid, so he reveals his name. It's too long so Sinbad just shortens it to Drakon, what once again isn't appreciated by Dragul. Against Dragons As they start fighting, a monstrous dragon appears. The little dragons gather around the huge dragon, of whom Sinbad thinks as the king. The huge dragon suddenly kills smaller one. Sinbad comments that he's like a human king. He then sorts out the information he get from Drakon, including the number of people dead and the differences between Drakon's group and Sinbad's arriving in the Dungeon. He realizes that the dragon guards the only door in the room. Drakon offers Sinbad that he became his shield, what isn't liked by Sinbad, so Drakon explains that he's making him his direct subordinate despite him being an expatriate. Sinbad gets annoyed at not only being all over again called an expatriate, but also by Drakon's behavior. Drakon decides to do the job by himself. As he thinks that he won, the dragon appears again, but is Sinbad saves him. Drakon asks to be killed, as he hesitated in front of an enemy, but Sinbad thinks that it's natural for a human being to not want to die. He asks Dragon that if he died, would Parthevia save the citizens and concludes that a country that abandons his citizens shouldn't exist. Then, the dragon is defeated with geyser burst. Drakon asks Sinbad about his identity, and hears that he is him, "Sinbad the Sailor". Sinbad vs Drakon Sinbad and Drakon fight against some Dungeon monsters. Drakon realizes that Sinbad is special, interesting person. After some time, they finally reach the Treasure Room. There, Sinbad finds a lamp with a Metal Vessel symbol and touches it, making Baal to appear. Asked who will become King, Sinbad and Drakon start fighting which one is better, with Sinbad stating that he won't give away the power to the country who tramples citizens. They decide to duel, to which Baal agrees. Drakon has the advantage, but as he is about to kill Sinbad, who admits that his sword skills are inferior to Drakon's, Sinbad strongly punches him and seemingly defeats. However, Drakon stands up and continues to fight. During the fight, he recalls the reason he can't afford to lose. He remembers the day in which he congratulated her and his brother on their marriage. He was lated told that the whole marriage was just a political ploy and he doesn't love his wife-to-be at all. Drakon realizes how weak he is, not being able to protect Serendine nor expressing his feelings for her. He regrets being weak and wants the power to become strong and then, he will return to Serendine's side. Sinabd and Drakon charge on themselves with their own reasons and Sinbad wins. Baal approves him as his master and joins him in his Metal Vessel. The three of the leave the Dungeon. Outside the Dungeon Outside, Sinbad is surrounded by the soldiers who want to take his newly attained power. Yunan appears and brings Baal to help them. Thank to Yunan's guidance, Sinbad learns how to use his own Magoi to control Djinn and quickly defeats soldiers. They run away right after. Yunan starts flying along with shocked Sinbad and the two return to the Tison Village. Esra's Death In his home village, Sinbad finds out that it's been 2 months since he left and Esra is on the verge of dying. When he visits her, she thinks that it's Badr whom she sees and talks to him about Sinbad. She then says to her son, "I love you... Sin..." and passes away. Sinbad vs Serendine Sinbad's name became famous in Parthevia. Parthevia's Princess, Serendine, comes to capture him. She stars acting violently when the citizens badmouth her father. Sinbad stops enraged Princess Serendine from killing one of them. He makes her angry by calling her a "girl" and they start fighting. Serendine fights by using poisons but she is tricked as Sinbad stole an antidote earlier. Soon after, her armor breaks and Serendine's chest is fully exposed, making her easy to kidnap. He takes her on the sea and leaves all alone in the barrel. Sinbad sets out on a journey. Navigation Category:Baal Arc Category:Story Arcs Category:Adventure of Sinbad